Tears
by Liz Sumeragi
Summary: a ideia surgiu de uma brincadeira, mas o resultado foi melhor q o esperado... . YAOI Rociel e Nataku X1999


**Titulo:** Tears

**Autora:** Liz Sumeragi

**Serie:** x-over (Angel Sanctuary/X)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** General/Romance

**Pairing: **Rociel x Nataku

**Warnings**: Yaoi, Shonen Ai, Slash... Chamem do que quiserem...

**A/N:** primeira fic nesse fandom... a ideia surgiu durante um role play entre eu e uma amiga =PP (aiiiii q saudade desses tempos... ;_;) A mordida do pescoço do Nataku pelo Rociel surgiu na verdade de nossa vontade de poder mordê-lo. Sua pele é aparenta ser tão limpa e cheirosa que desperta nossos desejos sádicos mais profundos XDDDD...

**Disclaimer:** _não são meus..._

**Feedback:** meenah_malfoy@ibest.com.br

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "Não desejamos destruir o planeta. Apenas a raça humana. Guerra, Ódio... essas coisas existiriam sem os humanos? Nós purificaremos a Terra."

            Com essas palavras Nataku encerrou seu discurso e voltou a atacar Aoki. Parecia que ambos esperavam essa luta desde o começo de suas vidas. No caso de Nataku era verdade. E ele pretendia não somente matar Aoki... pretendia morrer e acabar com uma curta vida de batalhas e tristezas.

            O Vento provocado por Aoki açoitava os cabelos e os lenços de Nataku.

            " Isso pode ser verdade, mas...Eu protegerei aqueles que amo! Eu daria minha vida pelos meus companheiros. E não vou deixar você sair vivo daqui"

            Com essas palavras Aoki investiu contra Nataku, abraçando-o fortemente pela cintura e mergulhando para a morte do topo do prédio no qual lutavam. Nataku grita em desespero. Queria morrer como um soldado, não desejava uma morte aparentemente suicida.

***

             Nataku sente um calor muito confortável seguido de uma luz extremamente forte e cegante. Talvez isso o tenha feito parar de gritar e fechar os olhos. Subitamente, seu corpo pára de cair, e com surpresa Nataku percebe-se deitado sobre almofadas, num quarto preenchido por uma familiar penumbra, com muitas velas acesas e algumas penas espalhadas por todo o ambiente. Sentia também mais uma presença no recinto, presença esta que lhe dava a sensação de acolhimento, de um lar, embora não pudesse identificar o exato lugar onde o dono da presença estava.

            "Finalmente você chegou, minha criança..." 

            Uma suave voz masculina lhe disse, ajudando-o a orientar-se. Virou o rosto na direção exata da voz e surpreendeu-se ao ver que o dono da voz estava mais perto do que seus sentidos lhe disseram.

            "Onde estou, quem é você?"

            Com surpresa percebeu-se perguntando. O dono da voz passou a mão suavemente por seu ombro e por seu rosto assustado e sorriu com suavidade antes de responder:

            " Há tempos tenho observado-o, anjinho. Meu nome é Rociel, e você está em meu mundo. Um lugar que eu criei especialmente para recebê-lo."  Rociel murmurou, sorrindo ante aquele rosto pálido que o olhava curioso.

            Nataku se levantou assustado, ao sentir o confortável calor que emanava das mãos de Rociel em seu rosto. A Cada passo que o Anjo dava em sua direção, ele recuava outro. Os lenços se agitavam freneticamente à sua volta. Aquele cômodo parecia não ter fim. As velas formavam um corredor infinito, iluminando-o. E pela primeira vez ele viu diretamente seu raptor. Ele era alto, com feições delicadas e longos cabelos com nuances de um lilás que Nataku nunca tinha visto na vida. Seu corpo magro estava oculto por um roupão de seda negro. Sua pele pálida, não totalmente oculta pelo roupão refletia a luz das velas, num quadro perturbador, mas que ainda assim, Nataku não podia tirar os olhos. Uma pena voou em direção ao seu rosto, e ao ouvir o farfalhar de asas, Nataku reparou pela primeira vez em três asas às costas de Rociel. Um leve perfume almiscarado vindo de Rociel preencheu o local todo, embriagando seus sentidos.

Um suave som de violinos, como que saído das próprias velas enchia o local de uma sombriedade erótica quase palpável. Aquele perfume misturado aos violinos e à luz das velas estavam quase hipnotizando Nataku, e, sentindo o corpo pesado, caiu ajoelhado aos pés de Rociel. O Anjo também se ajoelhou e abraçou Nataku. Apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Nataku, Rociel murmurou: 

            " Se acalme, criança... eu não ou lhe fazer mal. Eu lhe salvei da morte porque você chamou minha atenção, sua inocência me seduziu. Sua beleza me tirou do estado de letargia no qual eu me encontrava desde que Alexiel morreu. Eu tinha que agradece-lo."

            "Mas... eu..."

            Rociel nem deixou-o terminar a frase, pousando suavemente seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios de Nataku, silenciando-o.

            "Minha criança... você nunca seria capaz de entender meu sofrimento, e todas as lágrimas que eu derramei por perder minha única irmã." Após dizer essas palavras Rociel intensificou o aperto de seu abraço e murmurou: "Você nunca seria capaz de entender..."

            Nataku sentiu todo o sofrimento de Rociel através da voz tremida do outro e simplesmente retribuiu o abraço, sentindo uma estranha vontade de confortar aquele belo anjo triste em seus braços. Mas, ele nunca fizera isso em toda sua vida. Nunca presenciara alguém chorar. Não sabia o que fazer. Mas, lembrando de toda a dor em seu coração. Todo o vazio que estava se apoderando dele, num sussurro desesperado disse:

            "Por favor... me salva..."

            O Anjo afastou o rosto de seu protegido, e se surpreendeu ao ver os tristes olhos de uma criança abandonada por todos. Uma criança se afogando num mar de tristeza e escuridão. Subitamente teve a visão de uma criança, esquecida, triste, sozinha e perdida. Assassinada friamente pela única pessoa que ela julgou gostar dela. E depois renascida num corpo adulto... Com a mente de um anjo...um querubim... uma criança sem pais... um único nome vagueava por sua mente: "Nataku..." ouviu-se dizer em voz alta. "Me conte sua historia..."

            "Eu não sei nada sobre mim... Nasci cercado de pais e mães que diziam me amar... mas me jogaram nos campos de batalhas antes mesmo que eu tivesse condições de me defender sozinho... até que ele me achou... até que eu encontrei um lar... num homem que eu finalmente pude considerar minha verdadeira família...Ele sempre cuidou de mim sem nunca pedir nada em troca... ele me entendeu como ninguém jamais havia entendido e me aceitou como eu sou..."

            "Minha criança... Se esse homem era de fato seu pai que tanto o amava, por que ele o colocou num lugar de perigo, mesmo sabendo que você poderia morrer?? Uma pessoa que ama não coloca o ser amado em perigo..." Rociel murmurou de encontro ao ouvido de Nataku, acariciando seus cabelos levemente, tentando suavizar o impacto das palavras que proferira a pouco.

            Nataku ainda não possuía forças para levantar, mas olhou para Rociel com revolta estampada em seus olhos. Raiva, desespero, perguntas sem respostas... tudo isso era visto em seu olhar. E Rociel percebeu aquilo, e continuou a conquistar a confiança do garoto, até que um suspiro baixo saiu dos lábios de Nataku:

            "Por que fazes isso?? Não tens idéia do quanto tuas palavras me ferem..." O tom de voz de Nataku vai ficando cada vez mais baixo até ser substituído por um soluço quase silencioso, e Rociel surpreende-se ao sentir uma umidade morna cair pela pele nua de seu ombro... Nunca pretendera fazer sua criança chorar. Aquela era a visão mais bela e mais triste que jamais tivera visto. Tudo em Nataku era perfeito sua inocência era ao mesmo tempo cativante e sedutora. Rociel tinha vontade de apertá-lo em seus braços e nunca mais deixá-lo ir. E foi isso mesmo o que ele fez...levantou-se, Rociel pegou Nataku pela mão, levou-o de volta ao 'centro' do quarto, local onde as almofadas de cor vinho jaziam. Com calma não característica dele, afastou as almofadas, revelando assim uma cama, perfeitamente arrumada. Um vento muito forte soprou, fazendo algumas penas voarem pelo ambiente, Ao olhar novamente para Rociel, Nataku deu-se conta de que as asas haviam desaparecido. O Anjo delicadamente beijou o pescoço nacarado de Nataku,  empurrando-o com suavidade o deitou na cama. Nataku arregalou os olhos surpreso. Não sabia o que o Anjo pretendia. Mas sabia que estar com ele era muito bom. Sentia felicidade e paz pela primeira vez na vida. Os lenços se agitavam, tentando afastar Rociel de Nataku, e para resolver esse inconveniente, o Anjo puxou-os de Nataku, jogando-os no chão. Nataku treme de frio ao se ver sem suas armas e se abraça fortemente à Rociel. 

O Anjo então, abandona o pescoço da criança e subindo o rosto de encontro com a boca deste, afasta os lábios de Nataku com a língua roubando-lhe um beijo... Nataku respondia ao beijo desajeitadamente, mas com vontade tão grande que chegou a surpreender Rociel. O Anjo volta a correr seus dedos pelo braço de Nataku, desejando poder sentir a pele quente de sua criança contra seu corpo. Talvez isso tenha feito ele desabotoar os primeiros botões da túnica, e, abandonando os lábios de seu inocente, passou a lamber, como um gato, o peito de Nataku, voltando novamente ao pescoço desnudo. Nataku gemia totalmente fora da realidade, com os olhos apertados e a pele começando a corar. A pele de Nataku se arrepiou com o contato da respiração suave de Rociel em seu pescoço, e o garoto gritou ao sentir os dentes do Anjo rasgarem sua carne, fazendo-o sangrar.

            " Exatamente como eu imaginei que seria seu gosto, minha criança..." 

            Rociel murmurou lambendo os lábios e voltando a sugar o pescoço de Rociel, até que, depois de lamber selvagemente o pescoço do garoto, a pele arrepiada magicamente se fecha, deixando somente a fina linha, marca de que houve, um dia, uma mordida. Subindo novamente seu rosto, o Anjo beijou Nataku novamente, compartilhando o sangue. Nataku gemeu ao sentir o gosto do próprio sangue invadir sua boca. Não que ele não estivesse acostumado com o sabor acido do próprio sangue, mas aquela experiência havia sido muito excitante.

            Interrompendo o beijo, Rociel começa a acariciar o corpo debaixo do seu com os lábios e a língua, com suas mão terminando de despi-lo. Pela primeira vez Rociel reparou nas formas perfeitas do corpo de Nataku. A pele pálida, levemente rosada e arrepiada, o corpo magro e desprotegido. 

            Sorrindo ante a idéia que passou, rápida como um raio por sua mente, Rociel passa a língua sensualmente pelo umbigo de Nataku, fazendo-o contorcer-se de prazer. Suas mãos estavam espalmadas, uma de cada lado dos quadris de Nataku, e seus lábios passeavam vagarosamente pela virilha do garoto. Nataku grudou suas mãos no lençol, e sua voz rouca implorava por algo que nem ele sabia o que era. E finalmente, apertando os quadris de Nataku, Rociel conseguiu o que queria. Com uma sede quase que selvagem, abocanhou o pênis de Nataku, fazendo-o gritar de surpresa e prazer misturados. Rociel sorriu intimamente... o fato de sentir Nataku daquela maneira era muito excitante para ele também...Nataku arquejava o corpo implorando por mais, gemendo descontroladamente, enquanto Rociel lambia-o e chupava-o. 

            "Ro...Rociel..." Nataku murmurava entre gemidos de prazer enrolando suas mãos nos cabelos do Anjo, suavemente. Ele queria, precisava sentir os lábios de Rociel sobre os seus novamente...

            O Anjo, sentindo essa urgência através dos toques de Nataku subiu novamente seu corpo até emparelhar seus lábios com os do garoto e o beijou, compartilhando o gosto de Nataku com o próprio garoto. Passando a acariciar as costas de Rociel com as mãos, Nataku sente-se desconfortável pelo traiçoeiro e deslizante tecido de seda, então, descendo as mãos até o laço que mantinha o roupão fechado, Nataku abriu-o, deixando a mostra o corpo maior acima do seu. Rociel era lindo, tudo nele era perfeito, seu corpo pálido e levemente musculoso, suas longas pernas. Tudo em Rociel lhe despertava sensações que nunca havia sentido até agora...

            "Meu pequeno anjo inocente..." Rociel murmurou cortando o beijo, mas ainda assim com os lábios perigosamente perto da boca de Nataku. "...ter você comigo é a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida..." Não resistindo beija os lábios de Nataku. "...eu não quero que você vá embora...Nunca..."

            Após ouvir essas doces palavras vindas de Rociel, Nataku abraça forte o Anjo, apoiando a cabeça no peito deste, ouvindo as batidas do outro coração compassadas com as suas próprias. Como que agindo por instinto, Nataku passou a distribuir pequenos beijos por todo o peito de Rociel, subindo até o pescoço deste e mordendo de leve a pele, para depois lamber a marcas deixadas por seus dentes, deixando um rastro molhado no pescoço do Anjo que já começava a se perder nas caricias do garoto.

            As mãos de ambos conheciam os corpos através do tato... tentando alcançar a alma oposta através dos toques, dos beijos, das carícias... Ambos estavam tão envolvidos que Nataku nem sentiu-se sendo penetrado pelo Anjo. Suor começava a brotar em seus corpos, facilitando os movimentos. Os dedos se entrelaçaram no momento em que os lábios se tocaram, como uma silenciosa promessa de que as almas nunca mais estaria sozinhas.

            Os corpos suados moviam-se em busca do êxtase perfeito. Os gemidos misturavam-se docemente ao som dos violinos, formando a mais bela das melodias. Após o gozo... o silencio chegou. Até mesmo os violinos pararam e ambos fecharam os olhos, esperando suas respirações acalmarem-se, e dormiram... abraçados...

***

Nataku dormia como uma criança, aconchegado a Rociel. Suas costas nuas estavam desprotegidas pelo fino lençol de seda, que começava a cobri-lo somente a partir da cintura, lugar onde os braços de Rociel descansavam. Uma das mãos de Nataku estava enrolada suavemente nos cabelos do Anjo. Ambos exibiam sorrisos satisfeitos depois do amor.

            Subitamente Rociel arregala os olhos ao sentir o corpo de Nataku tremer sobre o seu. Seu feitiço estava acabando. Em breve Nataku retornaria a seu mundo. À queda para a morte.

"Nataku..."

            O belo Anjo murmura ao sentir o corpo de Nataku se desfazer lentamente em pétalas de cerejeiras.

***

            Aoki gritava em desespero. Não conseguia entender porque seu oponente exibia aquele sorriso tranqüilo quando ambos estavam prestes a morrer. Nataku move os lábios e neles, Aoki lê a seguinte frase:

            "Ai  shiteru...Rociel..."

            Ambos atingem o chão, tendo morte quase que instantânea. Aoki com os olhos arregalados de pânico. Nataku, com o sorriso infantil de quem finalmente encontrou seu lar.

***

            Rociel  estava deitado na cama, cenário da paixão entre Nataku e ele próprio, ainda abraçado ao lençol. Seus olhos estavam embaçados de lagrimas, e no ar, um suave cheiro de pétalas de cerejeira. O cheiro de Nataku.

            Rociel murmura desolado, com a voz embargada graças ao choro:

            "Nataku...meu amor... porque me abandonaste?? Eu... fui um fraco por não mantê-lo perto de mim..."

            Um grito rouco de desespero sai de sua garganta, entrecortado por soluços. Um grito que ecoa por toda a Eternidade...

            "NATAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~FIN~


End file.
